


Fond Smiles, Whispered Secrets

by FoxEyes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, OT3, Sleepy Cuddles, Thominewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxEyes/pseuds/FoxEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a fond smile, he gently slung an arm around Thomas’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest, letting his eyes slip closed as he listened to the steady intakes of breath next to him.</p>
<p>I’ll totally be awake when Newt get’s back…</p>
<p>(Basically just sleepy cuddles and fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond Smiles, Whispered Secrets

Thomas was out cold, weeks he’d been preparing for his state championship race finally catching up with him, right while they were at Newt’s apartment too. But really, even though he fell asleep halfway through the ‘Return of the King’, Minho couldn’t find a bone in his body that was legitimately annoyed at the kid (“I’M 19 MINHO!”); not when he was curled up next to his side, snoring gently. 

And yeah, he’d unashamedly admit that part of the reason he wasn’t annoyed was because THOMAS WAS CURLED UP NEXT TO HIM. Besides of which, no-one could be annoyed at Thomas for ages, except maybe Gally. 

After a while of letting Thomas sleep peacefully while he watched the movie, and after he finally reached a point of boredom without Thomas’s usual interruptions and Newts snack throwing, he carefully switched the television off so as not to wake Thomas. Rolling onto his side, he pressed his forehead against the runner’s. Letting a smile slip when Thomas mumbled something about everyone being too shucking loud. 

Huh. So Thomas was picking up one of Newt and his habits- the makeshift swearwords that is, not the complaining, Thomas was already brilliant at that before he met them. 

With a fond smile, he gently slung an arm around Thomas’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest, letting his eyes slip closed as he listened to the steady intakes of breath next to him.

I’ll totally be awake when Newt get’s back…

***

When Newt got back, it was fairly late, and he mainly blamed the old man in the shop, who wouldn’t be quiet about how ‘shit’ the convenience store was, and how it felt like a coffin where people came in and slowly died, becoming a society of robots with no humanity, and ended up with the entire store arguing, hence why he was so late. 

He chucked his shoes off at the door, and only once they thumped against the wall did he realise that the apartment was quiet. 

Shuffling as quietly as he could down the hallway, he saw that the TV was off in the main bedroom and that…

He huffed fondly before placing the bags on the ground quietly, the chip packets crinkling as he did so. 

Of course, leave Minho to watch Tommy (“Oh my god! I’m not that much younger than you guys!”) and Minho would totally fall to the kids (“I’ve given up with this whole kid thing.”) charm and cute face.

He knew he was probably acting a little creepy, standing at the doorway, but he couldn’t help it. Both Tommy and Minho were asleep, Minho curled around Tommy as if to protect him and Tommy most definitely in a deep asleep. 

Knew I should have banned the kid (“I- not even going to say anything anymore.”) from late nights training for that competition. He mused. 

"Newww… Newt…" Newt focused once again on the two sleeping forms in the bed. Well, the two people on the bed, considering that Thomas was blinking tiredly at him. 

"Newt… r’you coming?" He slurred his words, almost tripping over them.

"Yeah Tommy." He smiled gently, and he just knew, that if Tommy was fully functioning, he would have hit Newt for the nickname ("Sounds too childish ass hole.") 

When Newt crawled onto the bed, Thomas shifted around a little, so that Newt could comfortably fit into the cuddle.

"Newt… Newt…" Thomas mumbled.

"Yeah Tommy?"

"Sh’tup… love you…" And just like that he dozed off again, not even getting the chance to catch the grin spreading across Newt’s face.

"Love you too Tommy." He whispered, then looking up, smiled warmly at Minho, who’s eyes were cracked open slightly and was looking at him amusedly.

"Love you too Min, don’t worry, not getting rid of you yet." he chuckled, and Minho, despite his half asleep state, eye rolled back.

"Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: Hiii, you asked about thominewt prompts, and I dunno maybe kinda just an AU (Like college or high school or something) and Thomas and Minho end up falling asleep at Newt's place cuz they were hanging out late or something and they end up kind of cuddled up and Newt's just sorta watching them be adorable for a bit before one of them see's him still awake and pulls him into their little cuddle session. Just something cute like that~~<3
> 
> I had fun writing this! Probably absolutely klunk terrible, but here we are! 
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! :)


End file.
